This invention relates to a building structure formed of structural modules which form the walls and roof of the structure. The invention is particularly applicable to the type of structure disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/853,778, filed Apr. 18, 1986, to Michael E. Jantzen, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,426 and will be described as applied to such a structure, although in some of its aspects the invention is not limited to such structures. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated by reference.
Conventional portable, quick-erect buildings are either cumbersome to transport and erect, requiring cranes and/or trained crews, or else, like tents, are underinsulated and incapable of efficient environmental control, especially in harsh climates.
It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a building structure which is easy to transport, easy to erect, modular, easily custom-configured or reconfigured, energy-efficient, and cost-effective for numerous applications. The aforementioned invention of Michael E. Jantzen meets these requirements better than any previously-known structures. It would be desirable, however, to provide a wider span structure which is even more easily erected and which is more economical.